


Can I say something crazy?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yeah, go ahead.





	Can I say something crazy?

Our story starts in the Slytherin common room minutes after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Theodore Nott is talking to his boyfriend Marcus Flint who has taken a break from his Quidditch career to see the Tournament and his boyfriend.

Theodore said, "That was amazing."

Marcus grinned. "It was, but seeing the look of amazement on your face was even better; Theo."

Theodore smirked. "You just liked seeing it up close, my face I mean."

Marcus laughed. "Your face and the rest of you."

Theodore asked, "Can I say something crazy?"

Marcus replied, "Sure."

Theodore told him, "I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now. Marc, when I'm out of here will you marry me?"

Marcus beamed, "Yes, but not a minute sooner because I'm not marrying a student."

Theodore smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
